


Sunny With A Chance Of Badluck

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I have a jar of fluff, In which Midorima takes Oha Asa too seriously, Just soft boys staying in, M/M, Takao doesn't mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: The cold season had just started to roll in and Midorima was laying there on his bed staring at the ceiling, wasting the day away. The world’s flying by at his window outside. But that’s okay, because Oha Asa said that it was best for Cancers to stay indoors.And Takao decided to keep him company, the whole day.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki (mentioned), Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Sunny With A Chance Of Badluck

**Author's Note:**

> ( σ'ω')σ Oh look. I made a MidoTaka! 
> 
> Titling is not my strongest forte :D so boo-whatever. lol.

It was a saturday, at 9:18 a.m on the 2nd of September, the cold season had just started to roll in and Midorima was laying there on his bed staring at the ceiling, wasting the day away. The world’s flying by at his window outside. But that’s okay, because Oha Asa said that it was best for Cancers to stay indoors, because going out would only be bad luck which would then be brought forward too. So to avoid such fate, Midorima Shintarou stayed inside in his small room on campus. 

Alone. 

His room was on the second floor, so he could hear the chit chatters outside. Kise was unabashedly loud, reciting loudly for all the campus to hear all the activities that he had planned for Kasamatsu. Followed by Kasamatsu’s exasperated husky voice telling Kise to keep it down, followed by a threat of giving him the silent treatment if he doesn’t. 

Then he heard Kagami and Himuro talking about the best bakery that just opened, most probably Kuroko and Murasakibara were tailing behind them. Then came Momoi’s cheers of finally getting Aomine out to the mall with her. Then his phone beeped in his hand, he hovered the phone above him and read the message from Akashi, inviting him and Takao to the movies with Furihata. Not that he didn’t want to. Well, he didn’t want to if it compromises his luck. God would only know if he would be hit by a bus the moment he stepped outside. The universe was a strange thing. He tapped a reply to decline nicely. 

Flipped his phone shut and dropped his hand on his side again. He stared up. He didn’t know how long but the knock on his door took the silence off his room. “Hey, Shinchan.” came Takao’s cheery voice. He didn’t need to even say anything, not that Takao would even wait for his permission because he always barges in whenever he likes. Not that Midorima minded. 

The door opened and closed. Takao’s face came to view above him, blinking down at him. “Akashi and Furihata invited us to the movies, but they told me that you’re staying in. What’s up?” 

Midorima furrowed his brows at Takao, his green eyes scrunching in distaste but really, it was just his way of waving the fondness of it. For a man who rarely expresses his feelings, his face sure does a lot of that. It’s very entertaining and never fails to amuse Takao. They had been dating for a while already since second year of high school. “Oha Asa predicted a bad day for me. It is best that I stay indoors.” 

Takao gave a hearty laugh, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “So you’re just gonna stay in for the _whole_ day?” 

“That is the wisest thing to do, yes.” 

Takao blew his lips, laughing and snorting. “It can’t be _that_ bad, can it? I mean, let’s just get you your lucky item and be done with it. No boogie man’s gonna tickle your toes.” 

“Lucky item is a mattress.” 

Takao blinked at him: Midorima was laying flat on his bed. Then Takao burst out laughing again. A joy ride with him in Takao’s life, that was always the case. 

While Takao was in his fit of laughter, Midorima chose to ignore him. “You can go on ahead without me.” he then said, green eyes shifted to the boring white ceiling once again.

“ _Naw_ , I’d just be a third wheel.” 

Before Midorima saw it coming, he felt the side of the bed dipping. “Oh, well. I guess it can’t be helped. Scoot over.” Takao sat himself on the bed and tempted to lie down as well, he nudged Midorima who was in the process of sinking in what Takao was doing. Midorima shifted anyway and now a little closer to the wall. “Guess I’ll be staying in with you then.” Next thing Midorima knew was that Takao was lying right beside him on his super-single bed, shoulder to shoulder. 

Takao was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes closed not too tightly and his arms rested on his stomach. Sighing contentedly while Midorima was still staring quizzically at him. “This is nice.” said Takao, smiling. This was Takao, not that he should be surprised but he was. Midorima didn’t say anything, his face didn’t show anything either but he too closed his eyes and let them lie in comfortable silence…. almost.

“ _Ver-y_ comfortable.” Takao sang. 

“We don’t have to talk, you know.” 

“Right. Of course.” 

The silence after that didn’t last even a minute, Takao was laughing again. Being quiet wasn’t his strongest suit. The bed dipped and shifted, and Midorima felt Takao’s body weight on him. When he opened his eyes, Takao treated him with a coy smile of an allure which he knew he possessed and he knew that Midorima couldn’t resist even if he tried. And darn did he try, and flustered vulnerably. “I’ll do whatever you want.” Takao teased. Straddling on Midorima’s lap. 

“We can go if you change your mind. We can go for a walk, if you want but if that’s not what you wanna do we can do something else entirely, and let’s _do_ something else.” Takao leaned down, their nose only a tip away. “We can talk, we can stay quiet if that’s what you want.” he tilted his head and eyed Midorima’s lips. “Have a little kiss.” Takao perfunctory kisses his lips. He let their lips featherly grace over. “We don’t gotta leave at all.” he murmured against Midorima’s lips and added. “There’s a whole world to discover under the covers. Am I right, Shinchan?” 

Takao felt the other’s lips curling, it was very subtle and small but it was there alright. He took off Midorima’s glasses and blindly put it beside the pillow. “Guess you won’t be needing this at all.” he sniggered and was promptly cut off by Midorima taking in his lips fully, it was slow and gentle. Takao hummed contentedly into the kiss. Midorima’s hand brought to rest behind Takao’s head, fingers entwined in his smooth black hair, deepening the kiss. The other hand rubbed on Takao’s arm soothingly. 

Admittedly, Midorima was never really the first to initiate any kisses and hugs, usually small ones and he preferred to do it when Takao’s asleep. However, when they do get into it, Midorima just lets himself lose it as Takao was only in his universe at those moments. Takao may be boisterous and a big teaser, but when Midorima takes him under his hands he becomes weak, and he doesn’t even mind it at all. Takao slipped out a soft breathy moan when he felt Midorima’s tongue prodding at his lips while his other hand slipped under the sleeve of his shirt.

At the heat of their moment, a loud ringtone went off and vibrated violently against their thighs, starling them. “Oops.” Takao pulled away, panting lightly. He dug his phone out and cocked an eye at the caller. “Akashi?” he exchanged looks with Midorima as he accepted the call, running his hand through his hair. 

Midorima looked up at Takao, who was still straddled on his lap. He watched Takao’s expression that changed from neutral to surprised. “Furi What?!” Takao squawked and continued listening to the other on the line. “Seriously?” Takao sounded worried. It was for sometime until Takao replied back. “ _All that_ in _one_ day?” he was now looking at Midorima, silently questioning him. “Feels bad man, sounds like really bad luck to me. Is he doing okay?” 

Midorima reached for his glasses and phone. 

“.... wait….” Midorima said suddenly, while still reading on his phone. “I got the date wrong. _That_ is Cancer’s luck tomorrow.” he looked up at Takao. “Scorpio’s today.” 

Takao was about to spit a guffaw but refrained quickly. Takao and Furihata share the same star sign, Scorpio. He received news from Akashi that his boyfriend, Furihata ran into some unlucky incidents, from tripping on air and suddenly losing his wallet, burnt his tongue _and_ bit his tongue at the same time while drinking soup. The last was that Furihata got smacked by a baby in the train, Akashi suspected he must be so stressed that he passed out. “Sorry, Akashi. But, it’s Scorpio’s bad luck today.” Takao laughed and nudged Midorima, wiggling his eyes. “Haha! Good thing I was indoors!” 

After the call ended, loud stomps were heard from the top floor. Right above them was Himuro and Kise’s shared bedroom. The door slammed and they could hear Himuro screaming in clear frustration. Another fellow, Scorpio. “This is the worst day ever!”

Takao winced and hissed. “I should get them their lucky trinkets tomorrow. They’re gonna need it.”

“Just leave it for tomorrow.” 

Midorima pulled Takao back into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Stay here with me.” 

Takao chirped. “Okay!” They could stay in forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see that ending coming XD I guess my crack brain was on auto pilot.
> 
> :] Mido loves Takao..... okay? Bye.


End file.
